Bloody Marys
by sweetmisery89
Summary: When Dawn feels she needs a release....what does she do?
1. Bloody Marys

Disclaimer: None of this is mine (unfortunately), it all belongs to Joss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
As she waited for her father to show up, Dawn sat on the couch thinking. Ever since her mother and Buffy had died, no one had paid much attention to her. She knew deep down that they blamed her....their hero was gone and it was all her fault. Hell, deep down she knew it was her fault. No one cared, not even her so-called father. Maybe if left, just up and left, like Spike had then everything would be alright. Right in the middle of forming her plot to run away she heard a beep. Great...now I get the father who never cared, trying to make up for 17 years of negligence, Dawn thought. Here we go...  
  
3 hours later, Dawn appeared back home, extremely pissed...no that was an understatement she was rip shit. She knew exactly what she needed a good release. Running up the stairs, she was glad that Tara and Willow had moved out. She was 17 for god's sake; she could take care of herself. Sure, it had taken a lot of convincing but in the end, she had won. Rummaging through her closet, she found what she was looking for. Pulling out the tight black leather pants and a blood red corset with black stitching she smiled to herself. Yes, this is exactly what she needed. She applied smoky black eye shadow and blood red lipstick to match the corset. Whoa, now I know what Buffy never let me wear this stuff. The clothes were Buffy's once but Dawn had taken them out of her closet after she died. She just wanted thing to make her feel closer to her sister. I look much older. Dawn thought, smiling she pulled on her black knee high boots, taking one last look in the mirror she nodded approval and grabbed her car keys.  
  
Walking into the club, she pulled out her fake ID (courtesy of some kid from school) she ordered a coke and Bacardi. She didn't want to get drunk too fast now did she? She needed something in her before she let loose. Finishing the drink, she went to the front of the club and looked through the book sitting on the table. Dawn had discovered this place a few weeks back. Pleased when she found it, she kept going back. They called it Bloody Marys and it was located in a small alleyway near Sunny Dale University. A lot of college kids hung out there. Drinking and bad karaoke to laugh at was a great combination. The occasional good singer would get up there and please the crowd but she herself had never tried it. Well that's going to change tonight. She smiled looking at her choice of song. 


	2. Unforgiven

Disclaimer: Joss owns all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Sighing he sauntered into the club. Spike finally had found a place none of the Scoobies knew about. Signaling the bar tender for his regular he sat himself on the stool. Turning so he could see the stage, he let out a laugh. There was a drunken college girl on the stage singing God knows what song at the top of her lungs. Shaking his head he turned to pay the bar tender. This place always made him feel better, he knew that some people had it worse then him and for some reason Bloody Mary's reminded him of that. Ever since the Slayer had died, he hadn't been the same. He left town and didn't come back for 2 years. He returned to town for some good times last week. He was ready to leave again, but finding this place had been his savior. The guilt in the pit of his stomach was overwhelming him again so he ordered another drink. How he missed his nibblit. He hadn't seen the girl in since she was 15. She was a pretty one, he'd admit that. She's probably a heartbreaker now he thought. He'd thought a lot about going to see her, but every time he thought, he had gotten up the courage to swing by the Summer's residence. He reminded himself that Dawn didn't need him. She told him herself that night. The night he left. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that she didn't mean it, but when she said it, it just became so real, and final. She really didn't need him anymore, she had outgrown the crush and she needed to figure life out on her own, without him standing over her shoulder. Draining the cup in front of him, he got up to leave when he heard a strong rock beat pulse. God, this one should be good...think I'll stay for the show, he thought seating himself in the back with a clear view of the stage. What he saw made him stop. A girl with long, dark brown hair climbed onto the stage. Clearly, she knew what she was doing, for her body moved with the music beautifully. She had a striking resemblance to Dawn, but no...his nibblit in a place like this. She was only 17 and this girl, no woman looked like she was in college at least. And those clothes, the looked so familiar. He could have sworn that Buffy had an outfit like that once. His thoughts were cut short by the sound of her voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, why break your promises to me? Daddy, Daddy don't you know you hurt me constantly? And I think there's something you should know I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home.  
  
All the hurt and pain you left with Mom and me, Why can't I be angry? I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song I hope you're thinking what you did was wrong. Well let me make it crystal clear for you to see It's too late for I'm sorry.  
  
Sorry is a word you like to say But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday. And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway And this rope that we walk on is swaying And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray But I want for you to know You are, you are, unforgiven  
  
Daddy, Daddy fan of absolute simplicity Daddy, Daddy expert in responsibility Where were you when I fell down and scraped my knee Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep Where were you to sooth my insecurities Why can't I be angry?  
  
Where were you the first time someone broke my heart? Where were you when I first learned to drive a car? Where were you when I plugged in my first guitar? It's too late for I'm sorry  
  
Sorry is a word you like to say But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday. And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway And this rope that we walk on is swaying And the ties that bind us they will never ever fray But I want for you to know You are, you are, unforgiven."  
  
With the end of the song, the bar erupted in applause. For one that looked so small, she sure as hell had talent. He had to know who she was. Making his way through the crowd, he ignored the little nagging in the back of his head. 


End file.
